Hasta que el amor nos separe
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus y Harry Potter están destinados, el uno al otro por las tantas veces que Snape le ha salvado la vida. Eso, será utilizado para mantener a raya a un Dark Harry. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando un bebé se interpone y la descendencia puede continuar? SSHP
1. Chapter 1

Más SS/HP. Espero les guste. Dedicado a cierta chiquilla que me pidió varios SS/HP que saldrán hoy: Chesale

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.  
**

* * *

**  
_Severus Snape, parpadeaba sin entender ni una pizca. Con un movimiento imperceptible de su cabeza, negaba ante lo que Albus Dumbledore le estaba pidiendo formalmente. Él no iba a cumplir ninguna de sus estúpidas reglas. Incluso si existiera una que dijera "Bésame y te daré mil galeones"_

El ministro de magia, le miraba de forma acusadora. Severus Snape, nunca había tenido pleno placer con las entidades gubernamentales. Ladeando una vez más la cabeza, observaba todas las miradas que estaban sobre él. ¿Qué pasaba con el mundo, que se asustaba con cualquier cosa? Suspiró abatido y volvió a intentar que Dumbledore, acudiera a su juicio. Cosa, que muy pocas veces conseguía.

- Eso es ridículo.- mencionó, pero Albus sonrió con cierta ¿dulzura? No le agradaban esos gestos de doble sentido.

- Es la profecía.

- Una estúpida profecía no diría algo semejante.

- Una vez que juras proteger su vida, que la salvas tantas veces. Estás destinado a pertenecerle en todo sentido.

- ¿Y con qué fin debo hacer yo, esto?

El ministro volvió a hacerse notar con mucha calma. Sabía ya que el hombre era capaz de perder la paciencia con el sonido de una débil hoja, cayendo al suelo. Se aclaró la garganta y contempló al hombre frente a él. Elegía las palabras que iba a usar para esa conversación. Cada una de ellas, para evitar equivocaciones y confusiones de algún tipo. Severus, estaba dispuesto a luchar.

- Para evitar que la maldad lo corrompa. Para evitar, que ese poder que ha adquirido lo convierta en algo terrible. Para eso estarás tú, para mantenerlo a raya.

No entendía como había sucedido, pero parecía que era muy fértil. Aunque sonara increíblemente estúpido. De todas formas, algo se estaba gestando en su interior y en el peor de los momentos. Ladeó la cabeza con pesar y suspiró con la certeza de que esa noche tampoco dormiría. No sabía, cuán pesados eran esas cosas. ¡Las mujeres, si que trabajaban! Se sentó con dificultad y colocó una mano sobre su ¿vientre? Podía comer encima de él con mucha calma. Ese recuerdo, solo le alteraba de tantas formas indescriptibles.

Tenía numerosos antojos, de todos los tipos habidos y por haber. Ya no usaba sus túnicas negras ajustadas, ahora las usaba holgadas y frescas. Era ridículo que a un hombre como él, le pasara eso, pero el asunto era que le pasaba. En esa oscura habitación, él estaba mirándose el abultado vientre de seis meses.

Esa noche, estaba solo otra vez. Se acostó una vez más, cuando pudo encontrar una posición correcta. Era un padre y una madre al mismo tiempo. Pero desde hacía mucho de el, su pareja, por llamarlo de alguna forma, nunca estaba allí. Harry Potter, estaba ocupado reclamando su puesto y no había fuerza que pudiera detenerlo. El matrimonio nunca funcionó y ahora él, estaba... estaba...

Estaba embarazado...

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, cuando pudo encontrar la paz en su cabeza. Había sufrido tanto o más, que en manos de Voldemort. Harry era cruel, era como su señor, pero menos serpiente y rastrero. Era elegante pero maligno al mismo tiempo. Y allí estaba, encerrado en el medio de una habitación, gestando a un hijo por interés. Por interés del nuevo señor oscuro.

Mientras dormía, le pareció que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Algo, acarició sus cabellos, pero no prestó atención. Creyó, que había dejado una ventana abierta, o tal vez, el paso del viento por la puerta, aunque no oyera ningún rechinido. Estaba solo, como siempre.

- Buenas noches, Severus...- dijo una voz suave, entre las sombras. Sentía sus cabellos, entre sus dedos y sonreía ligeramente- Cuida bien de ese bebé...

Y lentamente, plantaba un pequeño beso sobre los labios de aquel hombre, que dormía con mucha calma dentro de todo. Lo contempló un poco más, antes de cerrar la puerta con llave. Pero claro, él no se enteraría.


	2. Chapter 2

Despertó en la madrugada, no podía dormir, las náuseas eran incontrolables. Se sentó en la cama y respiró con calma. Tenía un hijo, siendo hombre. Curioso el destino final para su vida. Inspiró una vez más y escuchó pasos, que se acercaban hacia él. Negó con la cabeza, preparado para decirle a Potter, que aún no estaba listo para terminar con todo eso.

Pero...No era Potter quien entraba, no se trataba de nadie de su séquito. Era Lucius Malfoy. Tenía la varita en mano e hizo un gesto con los labios, para que guardara silencio. Snape no hizo nada, no se movió. De todas formas, el vientre, le restaba movilidad.

Lo contempló, mientras se acercaba a él y bajaba la vista. ¿Por qué Lucius Malfoy, no estaba en la cárcel? Pensaba que Harry Potter iba a terminar llevándolo a la cárcel, él mismo. Lucius lo miró con una expresión nerviosa.

- Vengo a sacarte de aquí, Snape- dijo y Severus parpadeó, sorprendido- pero no sé si...

- ¿Sacarme de aquí? Harry Potter, pediría tu cabeza si te encontrara aquí.

- ¿Quieres salir de aquí o no?

- No puedo ni moverme ¡Maldita sea! parezco toda una mujer...

- Ya podremos hacer algo. Quizá no puedas aparecerte o...

Severus inspiró, cuando Lucius sacaba de su bolsillo, un puñado de polvos flú. Se preguntó qué chimenea iban a utilizar para el fin, pero Lucius tenía la respuesta, en cuanto vio la expresión de desconcierto de Snape.

- La chimenea que hay en su habitación. La vi al pasar.

- ¿Al pasar?

- Potter no estaba aquí. Ha de estar jugando a la conquista. ¡Rápido! No hay tiempo que perder, Snape.

Lo meditó con paciencia. Irse o quedarse. Lucius parecia inquieto, quería desaparecerse de ese lugar, cuanto antes. Se preguntaba, por qué había ido a buscarlo. Dudó de querer conocer la respuesta. Se levantó lentamente, mientras Lucius observaba a su alrededor.

¿Escaparse, tan fácilmente? Harry debía tener más trampas que eso. Caminó con lentitud, hacia la puerta y sintió la diferencia entre estar encerrado y libre. El aire se sentía diferente. Lucius caminó con mucho cuidado, para evitar algún tipo de "arma secreta".

- ¿Por qué has venido?

- No es secreto lo que Potter está haciendo, ahora que tiene poder. Creo que sería mejor si lo detenemos a tiempo.

- ¿Cómo supiste que...?

- Narcisa. Pero ahora no hay tiempo de explicaciones, Snape. Es hora de irnos.

Miró la chimenea, estaba desprotegida. En realidad, Potter comenzaba mal, si dejaba todo a un lado y sin protección. Supuso que eso solo era una cortina de humo. Algo debía estar planificando que lo hacía despreocuparse de lo demás.

Seguramente.

- La chimenea está allí. Entra...

- No estoy seguro de que sea una idea muy...

- ¡Solo entra, maldita sea!- dijo Lucius- ve a la mansión, supongo que ya sabes qué hacer.

- No soy imbécil.

- Entonces vete. Narcisa te espera allí.

Asintió y fue entonces, que Lucius le observó desaparecer. Con una inspiración forzada, se preparó a sí mismo, para el viaje. Muy fácil, pero no quería saber por qué se podía escapar con gran facilidad.

Y desapareció también.


End file.
